Fate New Journey
by xDesta
Summary: Events after Unlimited Blade Works route. The last school year of Shirou and Rin starts. Read on what will happen in their last school year before they travel to London.


I do not own any of these characters

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Journey

* * *

"Ugh...it looks like I overslept a little" I stated as I get up from my futon with my left arm blocking the sunlight passing through the door screen and using my right for rubbing my sleepy eyes. I then fixed my futon and oh wait I haven't introduce myself yet.

I'm Emiya Shirou eighteen years old, aspiring hero in his last year of high school in Homurabara Gakuen. Well it has been months since one of the big events in my life have transpired which is the Holy Grail war.

Well enough of that I need to get ready for today would be the start of the last school year. With that in mind I proceed to go to the kitchen only to find someone there cooking already.

I frowned and stated "Sakura why are you here this early?"

It was my kohai, a beautiful girl who is a year before me. She has a pale skin, purple hair and eyes. Her name was Matou Sakura, imouto/sister of my classmate named Shinji who was also a master during the last war but was hospitalized because of the event.

The said girl stopped from her cooking, averted her gaze to me and frowned "Is that the thanks I get for cooking you some breakfast senpai?" she huffed before continuing "besides this is the only time I have to go here since nii-san is still at the hospital and I already said that I would be visiting before the school starts, right?"

I then remembered the event which made me chuckle lightly and stated "Sorry I forgot" I then proceeded to go to the kitchen and continued "but you know, not that I don't like your cooking, you really shouldn't have bothered and just wake me up to cook for you since you already put an effort waking up early and going here"

She smiled, returned from her cooking and stated "I really don't mind it senpai. Besides I love cooking for people and at the same time I'm still learning from you that's why I'm still cooking here. Think of it as a payment for some of your teachings"

I frowned and entered the kitchen. I then sighed and stated "Yeah right for all I know you could already give my meals a run for money and you're still saying that and as for the payment it's been years since you started cooking breakfast here. You rarely miss this right?"

She then became tense. She replied stuttering "T-That's n-not true s-senpai I still have a lot to le-earn an-d-d-d…"

I began to wonder what I did to cause her to be tense but shrugged it off or else I won't be able to help her so I asked "Never mind that. Can I help in anything?"

Sakura composed herself before she replied "Well could you stir the soup senpai and while you're at it please test the taste also"

I smiled and replied "Of course". After that I then began what she instructed me to do. Well even though I should be the one cooking there are people who I trust to cook my meals and one of those people is Sakura.

* * *

We just finished cooking and right now I'm readying the dining table while Sakura is readying the dishes.

I then heard Sakura "Oh it looks like she's here"

I got confused at first when I heard her mumble but it vanished when I heard a sound of the wheels of the scooter outside the house which I know could only be one person. I shook my head when I heard some footsteps' running until it stops at the door of the dining area.

The door opened which revealed my energetic sister "SHIROUUUUUUU!"

It was Fujimura Taiga, my sister-in-law and guardian. We are not really related by blood but I treat her as family like Sakura which she returned also. She was the daughter of Fujimura Raiga, head of the Yakuza here in Fuyuki city. She is also one of my teachers and a former kendo player but her career ended and she is now the head of the archery club.

"What's for breakf-" she stops when she saw Sakura and smiled "Oh Ohayo Sakura-chan it seems you're the one cooking today. Well Shirou is really lucky to have a very beautiful kohai like you" she said which cause Sakura to blush. Fuji-nee paused for a moment before a wide smile appear on her face "So Sakura-chan what's for breakfast?"

"You know Fuji-nee, you shouldn't be so loud during mornings" I stated with a frown as I finished setting up the plates.

She then turns to me and gave me a glare which send shiver down to my spine "I'M NOT LOUD!" she turned to Sakura and continued "RIGHT?!"

I then saw Sakura became nervous for she didn't know how to answer Fuji-nee. She looks at me as if asking for help and it was a good thing an idea came into my mind "You know Fuji-nee if you continue that attitude I might just cut off your food supply during breakfast" I paused for Fuji-nee was suddenly in her knees in front of me having wet eyes "You wouldn't do that your beautiful sister right?"

I grinned inwardly but still having kept a straight face while eyes close. I pointed one finger up and continued "Oh, I think the dinner should be lessen to and the lunch should be much lighter than usual"

"Waaaa!" Fuji-nee began crying tears and she turned to Sakura "Sakura-chan will still cook for me right? Right? Right?"

I then opened my eyes in time to see Sakura smiled but she didn't say anything.

"Waaahhh! Why are you two doing this to me!" Fuji-nee said as she run towards the bathroom leaving Sakura and I in the kitchen. After a few moments we both burst into laughter.

* * *

"Bye senpai" I heard Sakura said as she and Fuji-nee approach the entrance of the house for Fuji-nee need to go early to school and she would accompany Fuji-nee so that after that they will both ask the teachers for Sakura to have some excuse absences for Shinji might be release anytime soon so she need to be at home.

"Hmmph!" Fuji-nee said as she turned her head with the back of her head facing me. I chuckle and replied "Well goodbye to the two of you, see you later"

Fuji-nee left without turning back with her feet stomping while Sakura look back and gave a small bow before following after Fuji-nee.

"Well now that the two are gone better clean this up and get ready for school" I stated to myself as I returned to the dining area with the plates still at the table. Well I still have 45mins to spare before the morning assembly starts.

* * *

Right now I'm on my way to school arriving at the intersection road with one hand in the pocket while the other holding my bag when I saw another person coming from the opposite side.

It's not that big of event but what stops me from my tracks was the person arriving.

It was Rin Tohsaka, a close friend of mine, an unreachable perfect image of a school idol, a competent magus and the person well I admire, not that I plan on telling anyone that and it's not that strange considering every boy in the school even some girls admire her.

Well in truth it's been sometime since wanted to ask her out. It was because for many reasons she's the person whom I most trust, not the I don't fully trust Fuji-nee and Sakura or my other friends but she's the only person who really know the real me and I to her. I just hope it turns out alright for I don't want our friendship to end with a simple admiration which causes me to be more hesitant.

She was a black haired girl with her hair tied into two pigtails, having blue eyes and a fair skin. She was wearing our uniform in homurabara with a red jacket.

Well as for now it shocked me for I know that I'm not late and its really early for Rin to woke up since I knew that she's not a morning person base from experience because during this past months she was sometimes sleeping over the house which I had no idea how she convinced me especially Fuji-new to it so she could teach me much efficiently.

She's my teacher in being a magi ever since the holy grail war ended. Since then we became closer to each other knowing most of herself and her story which I saw during the contract for mana transfer. I didn't ask readily after that since I respect her privacy and the lingering tension caused by the war. I just knew her fully after we became much closer to each other to the point where I know her likes, dislikes and habits which bring us to this today's rare event.

I walk for a few more steps and smile when her eyes still sleepy and unfocused especially after not noticing me.

I walk up closer and it looks like she's waiting for someone which amused me because her eyes are dropping and her head is hanging down and then returning back up.

"Yo" I stated as I waved at her before I continued with me a few feet apart from her already "Good morning Rin"

When she heard her name she turns her gaze and stare at me for a few seconds before she slightly jump a little from the shock which caused me to chuckle.

She glared at me after that then asked "What are you laughing at?"

I fake a frown then ask "Is that a way to greet me after greeting you good morning?"

"Don't get smart with me Shirou!" she stated with a vein pulsing in her head which cause me to stop for it means danger.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I stated with my hands lifting up in front of me defensively. For some reasons I still find her most intimidating well almost all girls.

She crossed her arms and turn around towards the school before speaking "Never mind that, let's go to school before we get late so my effort for waking up early to wait for you won't be wasted"

I grinned at her knowingly, if you would ask about my actions well I think Rin's behavior somewhat rub off on me like a student and a teacher, before saying "Oh to what do I owe this pleasure of you waiting for me"

She blushed before looking away and stating "I-I c-can't have my student and fri-friend is late for school you know" she then composed yourself before turning back at me with a glare and stated "It's my duty as your teacher you know. And stop asking question or you. Will. Regret. It"

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

As we enter the campus many heads turn to us.

Well it's to be expected for our reputation precedes us. And to find us together when we are almost opposite where Rin Tohsaka the perfect school idol, almost unreachable and me Shirou Emiya the school helper, aka janitor, not that I mind since I don't really care what they think about as long as they don't affect me in a bad way, who is the most approachable person when you need help.

Many raised an eyebrow and most the male students sent a glare at my direction which cause me to frown. As I said I don't really mind if it doesn't affect me in a bad way but this is ridiculous and it really bothers me that most are looking at me in a negative way.

I then look at Rin as we approached the entrance of the building. She was composed and unlike me who feels uneasy which caused my frown to stay. I then ask to break this uncomfortable silence "So Rin, where would your classroom be this year?"

Just like that she seems to lost her focus and stated stammering "I-I th-think my classroom is Class 3-A, 3rd floor 1st room"

I then forget all the glares and smirk at Rin and then stated "So you're bothered after all"

"O shut up Shirou, you know that one would really feel uneasy receiving this kind of attention"

"Well not that I mind you waiting for me and going to school with me today but you should know that you're fan club would and most of the male students would give me their death stares and to avoid this kind of situation you shouldn't have done that"

"Don't mind them you know they can't hurt you"

"I know that but receiv-."

She cut my sentence before I answered. "Just do it and don't mind them."

Well it's always like this. I don't know why but her command over me in these things is almost absolute.

Maybe I am affected by the command she used on archer using a command seal. Well that can't be right since his him and I'm me. I don't know but I always end up in agreeing. Well it's not really bad except for some experiment we tried and me getting up injured.

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

"You know where will we meet for lunch Shirou right?" she stated after she turns around.

I then replied "Yeah I'll just go there after buying some food"

She replied with her back still facing me for she was walking towards her room "Oh don't mind buying lunch I made some for you"

"Eh, What?"

I never got a reply for she was already out of my line of sight with some student blocking my view for they were finding their own rooms.

* * *

When I enter the classroom there was still no teacher. I wonder who are homeroom teacher gonna be.

I look around my classroom again and saw some of my old classmates talking about their vacation or what will they do after graduation since this will be their last year.

I sit down after I observed my surroundings. I spaced out thinking what will happen this last school year of mine. I'm thinking all of the possible answer when I heard someone running outside. By the sound of the steps I can already guess who our homeroom teacher is.

Right after that my assumptions have been confirmed and Fuji-nee entered saying. "Good Morning!..." As always or most of the time she tripped and fell on the floor.

The noise she created had me worried because it's much louder than the usual. The whole class became silent because of this. No one wants to go near her and check because they are afraid they might be receiving a loud shout. I muster up my courage and stand up and walk to Fuji-nee. I hope nothing bad happened to her. As I got near Fuji-nee I saw that nothing bad happened to her. I lightly tug her and whisper "Fuji-nee wake up your at school."

After that she slowly opens her eyes and said "Eh…Shirou? Where am I?" well it seems she has forgotten her anger at me this morning.

After that many of the students burst into laughter and some tried to hide it by holding their mouth closed. The noise of their laughter snapped Fuji-nee in her daze. With that her expressions slowly change.

I got a bad feeling about this so I tried to cover my ears but ended up late as Fuji-nee shouted. "What are you all laughing about?!"

With that the class fell silent again and the most students froze from their seats.

* * *

After the commotion lately the homeroom starts.

"I am Fujimura Taiga your homeroom teacher for this school year." She said in a jolly expression.

"As always all of you will go here in front and introduce yourselves."

When she said that I heard many students say "ahhh not again." .

When Fuji-nee heard that she gave them a strict look and said "Do any of you have problems with that?"

With that said no one have the courage to counter so they ended up introducing themselves one by one.

* * *

All morning subjects have been finished so I decided to take a walk because I'm not yet decided where to take lunch. I can eat at the cafeteria or have lunch with Issei. While walking I feel like I'm forgetting something, something really important.

I was walking aimlessly when I stumble upon someone.

"Ow!...sorry about that"

"Watch where your going Emiya" he paused and then looked at me "It seems that something is troubling your mind, what is it?" I was still looking down so I just recognized that it's Issei when i heard his voice.

"I got a feeling that I'm forgetting something important and I'm trying to think about it. After that I stumbled upon you, by the way sorry about that."

"Its alright, don't mind it, but watch where you're going next time."

"Hai, hai"

After that Issei helps me stands up and something in my pocket dropped.

"Emiya I never new you like jewelries. Where did you get this?"

When I heard Issei I follow the path where his looking and saw a red pendantat the side where I fell. That's when I remember the important thing.

I thought 'Crap! I need to get there now or I will get a hell of a scold' "It's a long story Issei sorry but I got to get going."

With that I ran as fast as I can and left Issei in the corridor.

'What's with Emiya, I just ask a question and he left me here.' Thought Issei to himself

* * *

I ran as fast as I can to the rooftop I slowly open the door and saw my Magus teacher. I felt a dark aura around her which I hope that it's just my imagination.

When I open the door fully I saw her smiling that gave me chills.

"You're late Emiya-kun, late for almost 30 minutes. What have you been doing?"

I tried to force smile but ended up failing because of my nervousness.

"Sorry Rin, I forgo-…I mean I bought some food in the cafeteria and there was this long long line" I then rub the back of my head "So you see no one's really at fault but-"

With that her expression change to a frown and then into something you can't imagine and she cut my sentence off

"What! You forgot? And here I am having the effort to make you lunch! Didn't I already told you this morning not to buy anything for I have made lunch for the both of us"

I stared at her for a moment before asking "As I said I'm sorry….Eh? you made lunch for me?"

With that she looked away. "Of course I can't have my idiot student eating unhealthy meal."

When she said that I somewhat feel guilty but it was all washed away when she composed herself before smiling sweetly again at me then said "Well enough of that…what are you going to do about your mistake?"

I just looked down, let out a sigh and ask since I knew I'm really at fault "Well can I get you anything? We still have an hour before lunch break is done"

"Fine, get me some Milk tea and rice cake. This time I gave you ten minutes to accomplish the task"

"What! It's not that easy the cafeteria is in the firs-"

I was cut off when she said "8 minutes and no more complaints or the punishment would change to something more…harsh" she then brought out chopsticks and readied the lunch before continuing with her gaze at the bento box "Just think of it as part of your…physical training"

"Hai, hai.."

* * *

Right now there was only silence in eating. You can only hear the sound of eating and some noisy students other than that it was all comfortable and relaxing.

Well after I granted Rin's request her anger seems to vanish instantly. But it seems I feel that I'm forgetting something important again and that's when I remembered about the red pendant. I reached out to my pocket and she looked at me with curiosity. After that I got the pendant out.

I saw her stiffen for a moment but it quickly vanished and she said

"What are you doing Shirou?"

"I never got to thank you for saving me that day when Lancer killed me. I did not tell you this yet during the war because of the events that happened."

"I-I al-already told you it's nothing that you should be bothered of. Besides you also saved me during that time." She composed herself for a moment before continuing "Well anyway why did you bring that here?"

"I forgot to return it to you. Since it's yours I feel that there is a need to return it."

"Y-You don't need to do that, I decided to give it to you already"

I open my mouth to say something but she cut me off by saying "Consider it as a gift if you're finding a reason of me giving it to you. Well a gift of a teacher to her student"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, besides that as I already said you already repaid me by saving my life many times right?"

"Alright if you say so."

After the conversation ended there is silence between us again. I decided to break the silence.

"So….why do you need me here again."

"Oh yeah, I think we should discuss what we would do with our remaining time here since we would both go to London right?

"I haven't think about it yet but you're right I think it's needed"

"Of course I'm right and well as a part of my plan there are things you need to improve aside from you're magic before we leave"

"Well what should I improve?"

"Well for one is how to act and the right way to react especially not helping every living being you see that needed help" I frowned at that but let her continue "But enough of that, the thing we needed to improve is the language we are going to use to communicate"

"If it is then what language should I learn? What's the official language use in London?"

"You don't need to know their main language English is enough already since it's the universal language when communicating with other people"

"Well I'm not sure but I know some way to converse in English already…."

She then eyed me before asking "Are you sure, well let me test you '_How are you today sir?'"_

"Um…'_I-I am fine?'" _I ask scratching the back of my head looking nervous since I don't know if my reply is correct.

"Well it seems you already know some English but you should improve it a lot more since we won't only be having short conversation in there so you should be more proficient in using it. Don't worry though I think I should give you some lessons about it"

With that I smiled and say "Well Thanks Rin that would be great"

I saw her face lit up a shade of red again which made my smile wider but she didn't see it since she look away.

"O-Of Co-Course I can't have my ap-apprentice being left out because he can't understand the lesson of magic in English"

* * *

"Well Shirou see you at the school gates later, we'll go to the pawnshops at Shinto later before I teach you later at home since I needed to check if there are cheap but quality jewels I can buy" Rin said as we arrive at the hallway that separated our classrooms since her room was on the third floor which we are currently in and me on the second floor.

"Okay well bye"

"Bye"

I just walk towards the classroom ignoring the stares I got from most of the students. I just sighed inwardly.

* * *

After class we go through the day as planned which is going around Shinto to accompany Rin in the pawnshops. While we are at it there was one event that I find interesting. The event goes as follow.

…Flashback…

We were going outside the gates of the school when suddenly a boy about our age approached us or specifically Rin.

"Tohsaka-san!" the blonde boy said which cause both of us to look back. I heard Rin groaned which cause me to look at her before turning back to the boy. The said boy stopped and catched his breath before looking at Rin confidently "Tohsaka-san I'm one of your classmate and was hoping to ask if you are free this afternoon"

'Great another one of her admirers' I thought to myself.

"Are you from my class?" Rin asked as the said boy gave a nod "Sorry but I don't remember you and I'm not free this afternoon"

"Aw but surely it's the first day of class so we still have lots of free time, why don't we go out? My treat"

This cause me to frown inwardly but let Rin handles it since it's expected for Rin is famous figure here in school.

"I'm sorry but I already have plans this afternoon" after that she gave a small bow and turned back before saying "Come on Shirou let's go"

I smirk inwardly as I saw the disappointed look in the boys face, well I think it's one of the few fun things I can get in exchange of all the death stares I will get this year for being close to Rin, but then it quickly vanish and my face formed a frown when the boy grabbed Rin's arm and said "Oh come on don't play hard to get besides surely you don't need to do anything unless you have a date with this Janitor"

My anger rises at the insult but kept it in check since it won't do well in starting a fight and it's in my attitude to start a fight because of being bullied or insulted, I'm not that simple minded. I only use my fists in helping solely.

Rin yanked off the arm and turned to look at the boy with a frown and narrowed eyes. This cause the boy to back off a bit as Rin said "First of Don't. Touch. Me"

I then noticed that we are attracting a crowd which caused me to call up to Rin.

"Uh Rin I think it's time to go"

She glared at me for a moment before she noticed the crowd forming and her frown turn into a smirk which cause me to rethink about calling up to her. She turned back at the boy who was now sweating.

What she said next shocked not only the boy, the crowd but me as well "And about what you said earlier, please don't go calling my _boyfriend_ a janitor if you want to get at the wrong side of me and yes we are on our way to our date right now"

Right after that all of the people there who know Rin were all having their mouth open upon the declaration she just made.

I was just snapped out from my thoughts when Rin called up to me and said "Let's go Shirou we already wasted enough time here" with that I followed her.

…Flashback end…

* * *

…3rd person…

As for right now the two are on their way towards Tohsaka mansion and there was only silence between them which started since the event lately. The atmosphere is tense which is really uncomfortable since both not used to having this kind of atmosphere between both of them.

'Well this is what I'm afraid of if I ask her out. I don't want our friendship to end because of the awkward atmosphere that would envelope both of us because of simple adoration which led me to asking her out' Shirou thought.

Unknown to Shirou, Rin is also lost in her own thoughts mentally scolding herself 'Idiot why did you just have to say that line, now look how awkward you two felt at each other's presence'

After another minute of walking both got tired of the silence and decided to speak.

Right at that moment both called up to each other "Shirou" "Rin"

Both blushed and both looked away.

Another thick silence enveloped them for a few minutes which led Shirou to decide to end it right there. Well there's no other way to remove this than confronting it

"So Rin…" Shirou started as find a way to lighten up the mood. 'Well what better way than to tease her' he thought. When Shirou saw that he got her attention he continued "So I'm your boyfriend huh?" he asked coolly.

Rin blushed and began stuttering her reply "S-Shut up I-It's just a spur o-of moment"

Shirou replied in a mock hurt tone but was inwardly nervous "Does that mean that Rin doesn't like me?"

Rin blushed harder and looked away crossing her arms in the process but managed to get her reply right "It's not that easy to become my boyfriend idiot. Be a better magus first and let me think about it after that"

This cause Shirou to grin and grabbed her hand and started running all the way all the while saying "Well that's easy why don't we start turning me into a better magus so I would be qualified?"

If possible Rin blushed more at the physical contact but stayed silent lost in her own thoughts since she also develop some affection towards the boy 'Does that mean he likes me?'

As for Shirou right now he is thinking 'Well at least the awkward atmosphere seems to be gone already. It seems her teasing attitude rubbing off on me is a good thing. I'm not sure though if what she said is true but I just planned on becoming that so I could ask her out'

Both were now running towards the Tohsaka mansion inwardly happy at how the day's event turnout to be. Well their new journey just started but they would be ready and prepared for what's stored for them.

* * *

A/N

Well that's that. I said it would be a rewrite but I decided that I would change some parts since I don't wanted it to be so fast and because I reread my last copy of this story and found it a bit unrealistic not that this is realistic enough but I think this explain more things since the last one is made on rush.

As for some things change

-The pendant, since I remembered someone saying that only one would exist and at the last story I said that it's two but decided to correct it now since there are things that would fill the spot.

-Well the whole court thing, I don't know how it turned out since I'm not really sure how it works since I'm not that experienced and just used my tiny knowledge about it that I got from reading many fanfics about romance. I hope you leave a review to see how I did

As for why the time, I've been busy reading other stories and I cleared my mind first because I might end up mixing ideas and turn out changing the characters personality base from the current story I'm reading which I don't want.

Well if there are anymore questions you can message me if you want or leave a review and I'll try answering it.

Note: This will be remove after some time

*1/2/13 I wanted to release this chapter and I just finished it to see the reaction. I would see to it's mistakes later since it's night time so if you saw some mistakes it would help if pinpoint it. Expect some changes if there are but those are only minor.


End file.
